


Permission Denied

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [14]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Married Couple, Married Life, POV First Person, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Post-Canon, President Rinoa Heartilly, Sleepy Rinoa Is Sleepy, Slice of Life, Timber Garden, Timber Liberation, Water birth, in labor, water breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Squall and Rinoa welcome their fourth child in the comfort of their own home. Fluff without plot. Rinoa's POV.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Series: SMAA Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Permission Denied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



I had been having contractions all day the day that my son Noctis made me a grandmother for the second time. I had been ignoring them, but they were getting a little potent by the time Squall and I returned home from the hospital. 

Squall was making dinner, and I excused myself to go to the bathroom for a little bit so he couldn’t tell that I was in pain. I didn’t want to have the baby today, I needed to be there for my grandson. _Ugh...grandson_. Love my grandbabies as I did, I didn’t feel old enough to be a grandmother. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror for a long while, frowning at the streaks of grey hair and the small laugh lines along my nose that I was getting. I hated being forty. How gross. Why Squall was still fucking me, I’d never know. 

Eleanora kicked me hard, and I laughed as I wove my hands over my huge belly. “You don’t think mommy is old, do you? Those two lines are barely there.” My womb protested the laughing, contracting hard and doubling me over. _Goddamn it!_ I was getting old, but not too old to keep from squeezing out any more babies, apparently. Squall was the most over fertile man I had ever met, and I was growing suspicious that his sperm could eat through condoms, not that he cared. He’d always said he wanted to fill a house with our children...and I guess he had succeeded. We had four kids and two grandkids by forty, and they all lived with us. 

“Noa, sweetheart, are you okay in there?” I smiled at the loving concern in my husband's voice, and marveled at how he was still making my heart flutter like he had when’d first met. We’d be together forever. 

“Yeah I’m just tired, my love. I think I’m gonna take a nap.” I said, waddling back out into the kitchen and moaning at how wonderful the food smelled. Squall was an excellent cook. 

His eyebrows furrowed, and a light scowl played with his lips. He looked so worried and my heart was overwhelmed with affection. “Without eating?” He took my large tummy in his hands and caressed it gently, smiling a little as our daughter rolled around beneath his palms. “This is awfully reminiscent of when you were in labor with Julie. You didn’t feel well, you went to sleep, and the next thing we knew she was crowning.” 

I rolled my eyes at him, and I was about to snark off playfully before the muscles in my abdomen clenched tightly again. I swore under my breath. There was no hiding that, I knew he had felt it. I tried to grin at him, like it was no big deal, but he turned the stove down to a simmer and jerked his apron off as he folded his muscular arms across his chest. I smirked. “You’re so sexy--” 

“Don’t be coy with me right now, Noa. We are going back to the hospital. The nurses barely got you in the bed before Yuna-Rose came out in your underwear. Why you insist on hiding your labor from me until the last minute _every time_ is beyond me.” There was a mild annoyance in Squall’s voice, but he didn’t like taking such a tone with me, ever, and his eyes softened into liquid grey pools as he reached for my hands. “Baby you’re not—afraid of doctors, are you? I swear to god if I find out one of them has touched you--” 

I cast my eyes to the floor, and my lips trembled violently all of a sudden. He trailed off, and his face turned bright red as he pulled me into his arms and pressed a protective kiss to my forehead. I couldn’t stop the sob that sputtered out against the toned swell of his chest, and I mentally cursed myself for not telling him sooner. It wasn’t something I had ever liked to talk about, and it somehow made it worse that Squall had briefly known my father. “When I was six years old, about a year after my mother died, we were sitting at the dinner table and my food was too hot. I didn’t want to eat it. Father got angry, pinned me in my chair so hard he bruised my arms, and force fed me hot fondant cheese on bread. It scalded and blistered the roof of my mouth, and he shoved the fork in so aggressively that it pierced my tongue. Of course I screamed, and I accidentally sucked the bread into the back of my throat—and the doctor attempting to lodge it out of my esophagus was a horrible ordeal.” 

I knew I was trembling, and Squall’s arms tightened around me. “I k-know that happened a long time ago, and that it’s s-stupid, but I--” 

“Did he ever hit you?” Squall’s voice was tight, and I almost didn’t want to answer him, but the harsh tears rolling down my cheeks were answer enough as I nodded at him, and Squall didn’t hesitate to crush his lips against my own. I could feel the disgust pouring off him. He would die before treating any of our kids with anything less than all the love he had to give. “Why didn’t you tell me, Rinoa? You know you can tell me anything.” 

I shrugged and sniffled, melting against his lips once more as he tenderly nibbled on my bottom lip. “I guess I just didn’t want to dredge all that up again. I was focused on building a happy life with you. Fury Caraway didn’t matter anymore.” 

I felt Squall smile against my lips, though it dissolved into a worried grimace as I suddenly dug my fingernails into his shoulder and panted out a small grunt. “Let’s get you laying down. Maybe we can hold off active labor for a little longer, hm?” I squeezed him gratefully, and he called to our daughter’s boyfriend from over his shoulder. “Tatsuki? Finish making these tacos okay, I need to put Rinoa to bed.” 

Tatsuki saluted Squall as he walked over to stir the meat, and Squall rolled his eyes at the kid as he squared his shoulders back as if they were at the Garden. “Is Mrs. Rinoa okay?” I sighed heavily. We were still working on that. Tatsuki was so goddamn formal. It was cute at first, but we had gone from Madam President, to Mrs. Leonhart, to Mrs. Rinoa. One day. One day I’d get him to call me Mom...but I supposed today was not that day. 

“You don’t have to give me a SeeD salute at home, son. You’re marrying my little girl. You’re family.” He said softly. “She’s fine, she just needs to lay down. Oh...and stop calling her Mrs. Rinoa. Her name is Noa. Got it?” 

Tatsuki’s long black bangs flopped into his eyes as he aggressively nodded his head. “Y-Yes sir.” 

Page Break 

I managed to get a few hours' sleep after Squall laid down with me, and I’m not entirely convinced my tired body would have woken up on its own had Squall not frantically shook me awake at around nine o’clock. I was nestled in his arms still, but my entire lower half was soaked. I whimpered as I sat up, and I knew within a moment of regaining consciousness that it was time. This was my fourth child; I knew this feeling all too well. “Squall...” 

“Your water broke, and you were moaning in your sleep.” He whispered, petting my sweaty bangs away from my face as he tenderly kissed my hands. “I’m going to let you decide how we do this. I won’t force you.” He promised. Seifer and the others could say whatever they wanted about Squall, but he was the most loving man I had ever known. Bad attitude and all. I kissed his nose. 

“Can we...do it here? I know you’re safe. You won’t hurt our baby, and you won’t hurt me.” I muttered sleepily, and even in the pitch-black darkness I could see the small, happy grin that lit Squall’s face. Julia’s home birth had quickly turned into a medical emergency, but Noctis’s had gone pretty smoothly despite the horrible circumstances that surrounded it. I prayed that was enough to convince him that we had come quite a long way since the first time. 

Squall didn’t answer me verbally, but it often wasn’t necessary. My husband wasn’t a man of words, he was a man of action. He slid out of bed and scooped me up into his arms before he carried me down to the small bathroom between our bedroom and the one Julia and Trinity shared with Tatsuki. He put me down on my feet and muttered that I should undress while he ran us as warm a bath as was safe for delivery. We had learned our lesson with Julia, having the baby in the bed ruins perfectly good mattresses. 

Once I was naked, I started to feel the need to bare down, and I was uncomfortable with the amount of pressure between my legs. I blew a thick stream of air from my nose and cradled my aching abdomen as I attempted to breathe through the contractions. Squall hurried himself into the bath and offered me his hand. “Come on, babe. It won’t be long now.” 

I threaded my trembling fingers through his own, and allowed him to tug me into water with him. The warmth immediately soothed my aching body, and I hummed to myself as I let out a yawn. I could go right back to sleep. Squall knew that, and he chuckled. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek as he gently patted my legs. “Uh-uh, don’t get comfortable. I want you on your knees, you aren’t conking out on me.” 

Normally “I want you on your knees” would have been sexy, and I let out a giggle as I wiggled my ass in his face and got as comfortable as I could in the new position. Squall bent me completely over and pressed a kiss to my swollen and leaking vagina. “N-Ngh, you’re lucky that I didn’t push—fuck!” The pressure between my legs worsened, and an intense contraction seemed to split my middle apart. “Squall!” 

Squall’s rough, calloused hands petted my sex and he rubbed my back and hips in an attempt at alleviating some of the pressure. “Push for me. You can do it.” I did as he asked, straining hard with the contraction. I could feel my daughter dropping into my birth canal, and I bit down on my tongue as hard as I could to keep from screaming. There was a three-month-old sleeping soundly next door. “Beautiful, Rinoa.” Squall praised, flicking at my clit with his thumb for a fleeting moment. 

I reached between my legs and swatted at him. “S-Squall it hurts, don’t make me laugh!” 

“I was just making sure you were paying attention.” 

I appreciated his attempt at keeping the atmosphere lighthearted as another forceful contraction squeezed our child deeper between my pelvis. The infamous ring of fire was settling into my sex, and I fought with my own drowsiness to hold on to the push. I could feel a sliver of her head emerge, and Squall’s gasp confirmed it. “Keep going baby, she’s coming, she’s right here.” 

“I’m exhausted.” I half whined half cried, earning a sympathetic pat on the ass from my husband. He very carefully wedged two fingers into my vagina and massaged the skin of my vulva back and away from our daughter's head as she continued to break through my folds. 

“I know, but you have to push. One more big one for me, baby.” He gripped my hand with an excitement I hadn’t seen in a while, and it warmed my heart as I bore down with everything that I had. I screamed into my mouth, keeping my lips wound shut, and her head finally sprang free from my body. 

I could feel Nell turn inside of me, and I panted hard as I attempted to hold on to any semblance of oxygen. I just wanted to sleep so badly. I had been in labor so many times before, and it was painful—but I had slept through Julia’s labor too. I laid my face against the cool porcelain of the bathtub and yawned, and I could picture the look on Squall’s face as he snickered at me. “I can’t believe you’re actually trying to sleep--” 

“OH MY GOD!” I couldn’t see who was lingering in the doorway, but I recognized that voice, and I groaned internally. Fucking Tatsuki. “M-Mrs.--I mean—Noa...ma’am...oh my god...” 

Squall’s voice was gruff as he spoke, and he rubbed my aching abdomen as he worked to delicately pull our newborn from my body. “Don’t just stand there! Help or get out, I need a towel!” I heard the kid rummaging around frantically, and I wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay, but Squall caught me off guard. His wedged fingers had worked their way under Nell’s arms and he was tugging her out of me with a force I almost couldn’t handle. 

“S-Squall!” I yelped loudly, guilt tearing through me as I heard the baby cry out from Julia’s room. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, push with gravity, she’s almost out I’ve got here right here.” He encouraged, jerking the towel from Tatsuki, whose body hit the floor at a speed that ignited the mother in me. I wanted to check on him so badly, but my baby was busy entering the world. I gave it one final push and her shoulders finally gave way. She slipped into her daddy’s arms, and I immediately burst into tears. 

“Hello there, Eleanora. My little Nell.” Squall cooed, very gently rolling me onto my butt so I could hold our new little bundle. Her shrill little cry filled the room, and I admired her tufts of jet black hair as she laid on my chest, and Squall gingerly rubbed her back to make sure she was breathing okay. “I love you, Rinoa.” His grey-blue eyes were sparkling as he gazed at me, and I leaned in to capture those sweet lips before letting out another loud yawn. 

“I love you too.” I peeked over the side of the tub at my daughter’s boyfriend, who was pale and red with embarrassment, curled up in a ball on the tile floor. “You okay, son? This is sort of a...common occurrence in this family.” 

Tatsuki let out a breathless laugh, and dizzily sat up to throw yet another silly salute at my amused husband. “Permission to apologize to your wife, sir? I d-didn't mean to see that much of--” 

“Permission denied, Commander.” Squall said coolly, though his expression was tight with peels of caged laughter. He loved giving Tatsuki a hard time. He pressed a kiss to Nell’s sweet, mewling little face, and he let out a content sigh. “Make yourself useful and go tell Julie she’s a big sister. Again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
